


The Thanksgiving Miracle

by mushiemadarame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushiemadarame/pseuds/mushiemadarame
Summary: When the Stilinski oven breaks down just one week before Thanksgiving, Stiles thinks he will have to cancel the family and friends dinner he'd planned on having. However, thanks to a prompt new oven delivery, and a strong delivery guy, what seemed like a tragedy turns out to be a blessing in disguise.





	The Thanksgiving Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A present for a dear friend and an occasion to flex my fluff muscles.

It must have been a sign.

It must have, because it was now a week before Thanksgiving, and the Stilinskis’ ancient, beloved oven had finally decided to abandon them.

That wasn’t all there was to it, though. Oh, no. Because three days before that the Sheriff had also told Stiles that he might have to take an extra shift on Thanksgiving because a new deputy had broken his arm and wouldn’t be able to cover it.

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal for the Stilinski family of two, they would just put it off or not celebrate and all would be fine, but Stiles had been planning this exact Thanksgiving dinner for months.

He’d wanted to do something special, what with both him and Scott finally making first line at lacrosse for their senior year, and everyone probably splitting up next year for college.

He just wanted for it to be a real family event again.

Besides, it was also the first in five years that Melissa had managed to get time off from the hospital; and the neverending drama of the love triangle that was Allison, Scott and Isaac had finally come to the unexpected conclusion of a threeway of love Stiles wasn’t sure on the workings of.

Even Lydia, Jackson and Danny would have been there!

Yes, because during summer Lydia had finally confronted Stiles about his crush when she realised they would become a pretty constant part of each other’s life thanks to both their best friends declaring eternal undying love to each other and the third one. They’d talked things out much more maturely Stiles would have expected from himself, and came to the agreement that Lydia would never give him the time of day as a potential boyfriend, but would be more than open about a friendly relationship based on trust and mutual respect. Furthermore, Lydia had made it perfectly clear that she wouldn’t be breaking up with Jackson anytime soon, if ever, something about true love and being soulmates.

Stiles had to reevaluate a couple of things after that, but soon everything had settled down and they had started a real friendship.

Isaac hadn’t been part of the plan until fairly recently, and with him came Erica and Boyd. The three seemed to be glued together, and there was no way they wouldn’t become a part of their little team of wonders when Isaac started dating Scott and Allison.

So yes, it would have been great! Stiles had finally found the resolution to bring out his mom’s old recipe book and would have been using it to prepare the most amazing Thanksgiving dinner anyone would ever have in the entire life.

That was until the oven decided to literally set his dreams on fire.

The first thing Stiles had done when the oven had burst into flames wasn’t anything dramatic, it was getting the fire extinguisher his dad had kept in the house since Stiles had started walking, and putting the fire out like any sane person would. The second thing had been calling Scott in a panic and half-shouting half-dry crying in his ear about “The most horrible thing to ever happen to me, Scott! It’s a disgrace!! I will never be the same person again!! What am I supposed to do now? This was everything and now it’s gone up in LITERAL FLAMES!!!”.

After fifteen minutes of Stiles’ theatrics, Scott had finally managed to, first of all, calm him down, and secondly, to understand what had actually happened.

When the Sheriff had gotten home that night to an empty cube of burned air, it was decided that they would get a new oven as soon as possible, and have it delivered to their house.

Not the end of the world, after all.

Today was finally the day of the delivery. Stiles had gotten up at 7 AM, antsy and energetic, had cleaned the space the old oven had been in again and then for lack of anything else to do until 5PM when the delivery was supposed to happen and unable to sit down, had cleaned the rest of the kitchen, too. And possibly the living room, and maybe the downstairs bathroom. Okay, he’d cleaned the whole house.

He told himself he was just getting a headstart for Thanksgiving and all the guests who were going to be there. Stiles was a pro at making excuses.

The clock had finally ticked 5 just when Stiles was about to start a second round of cleaning the whole entire kitchen again.

It wasn’t even 5:02 when the doorbell rang and Stiles almost crashed into the kitchen table running for the door.

He got there panting as if he’d just finished a lacrosse session and with his hair in disarray from the whole morning of nervously tugging at it and scrubbing every inch of the house. But he didn’t care, he didn’t care one bit when he finally opened the door.

He started caring a little when he noticed that the delivery guy was some kind of Greek statue come to life and dressed in an ugly blue uniform.

He laughed nervously and managed an honestly pathetic “Heeeeyyy…” a goofy smile parting his lips, and a not-at-all-subtle lean against the door frame.

The hot delivery guy looked startled just for a second, right before morphing his face in a jovial but impersonal expression and slightly extending a clipboard with a pen. “Delivery for Stilinski?”

“That would be me.” Stiles readily took it from him and wasted no time in signing his name and giving the clipboard back. Now that the shock from how hot his delivery guy was had settled, he was just really impatient to get his new oven, almost making grabby hands when the guy wasn’t as fast as he wanted him to be.

The delivery guy just raised his eyebrow expectantly, and when Stiles didn’t do anything, he said, “I’m supposed to get it inside and mounted into the kitchen.”

“Oh, right! Yes, sure, right!” was all Stiles could ramble before stepping aside and shoving the door wide open behind him. He looked down at the huge box with the oven and started asking “Do you need a hand with tha-” when the delivery guy just pulled it up and over a shoulder effortlessly, leaving Stiles looking at the place where the oven had just sat with an open mouth before following him inside.

The kitchen was just to the right of the corridor, so the delivery guy had no trouble finding it even without Stiles leading the way, he immediately got inside and put the box down just a little way off the vacated spot the old oven had left before starting immediately unpacking the new one.

Stiles wasn’t sure what to do, being polite seemed the best course of action.

“Can I get you some water? Coffee?” he asked.

The delivery guy just answered with a gruff “No.” without even taking his eyes off what he was doing, and soon a couple of minutes of stifling silence went by.

Stiles was already bored out of his mind by that time, doing nothing else than standing behind, watching the proceedings and holding his own hands in front of himself, idly playing with his thumbs without even noticing.

Finally “I’m Stiles, by the way.” he broke the silence.

The guy got up, looking at Stiles from over his shoulder for a second and then turning back to the now open box, and just said “Derek.”.

Stiles was at a loss again, “Uhh.. nice name.” was his lame reply.

What felt like an another eternity to Stiles went on again, so Stiles just crossed his arms and looked at Derek on all fours on the floor, trying to reach some kind of cables behind the oven, and other things that Stiles had no idea about.

Derek had a really nice ass. Where the uniform had done nothing to help accentuate the blatantly amazing body he had, it was now stretched taut across the globes of his ass and on display for Stiles’ bored observation. He took the time looking thoroughly, watching the muscled thighs twitch every once in a while when Derek leaned a little further towards the wall and the honestly huge biceps peeking out of the short-sleeved blue shirt.

He was back to looking at Derek’s glorious ass when Derek straightened up and turned around, catching Stiles in the act and showing a bright smug smile and a knowing quirk of eyebrows.

Stiles scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes, face turning a bright red, and when he opened them again the smile had turned soft and amused and Derek asked gently “Could you get me a rag, please?”.

Stiles quickly got one for him and put it in his expectant hand, then Derek turned back to his work. This time, though, Stiles didn’t ogle him again, embarrassed enough already.

It didn’t take long for Derek to finish, and when he did he got up on his feet and looked straight at Stiles, mouth tugged up on one side and right hand timidly showing the finished job.

Stiles looked at the brand new oven, he brightened up immediately, grin breaking his face in two and hands clasped together, “Thank you so much, man!” then he instinctively clapped Derek on the shoulder, freezing a second later and looking at Derek hoping he hadn’t offended him or something.

Derek just looked back with a small smile and said “You’re welcome.”, clear beautiful eyes looking straight into Stiles’.

Stiles coughed a bit, breaking the sudden atmosphere and reddening once again, when Derek spoke, “So, it’s a bit unusual for people to buy a new oven right before Thanksgiving.”.

Stiles laughed and looked at Derek, “Ah, well, the old one abandoned me just last week and I have a huge family dinner planned.” he sighed, lowering his eyes, and went on, “It’s kind of a miracle that I managed to get a new one so quickly. I’m glad, though, it’s been a while since this house last saw a decent Thanksgiving.” his smile turned a little sad then, but he was quick to brighten up again, looking straight at Derek and finding a matching look of sadness and understanding on his face. “What are you going to do for Thanksgiving? Not delivering any ovens, I hope.”

Derek chuckled a nice deep rumble, and said “Not doing anything, actually. No work, no…” at that he hesitated, then straightened up a bit, “No family dinner.” his smile didn’t look happy at all. Stiles felt a hook in his throat and without even thinking about it he said “You should totally join us!” and before Derek had a chance to say anything he just started blabbing “It’s not really a family thing, so you would totally be welcome. I mean, Scott is basically family, but the others are all friends. So yeah, you should definitely come. Even though we don’t really know each other and we’ve just met but like.. Nobody should be alone on Thanksgiving, not on Christmas either, but yeah. You’re totally welcome man, even if you don’t know anybody, I’ll definitely introduce you and like, the guys are cool, you wouldn’t feel out of place, I promise.” then he realised he’d started rambling and stopped, looking at Derek expectantly.

Derek smiled and said, “I’ll think about it.” Stiles smiled broadly back, hope growing.

Then Derek looked down at the open box, “I should probably go. I have other deliveries.”.

“Oh, yes, totally.” once again Derek lead the way outside and then stopped in front of Stiles on the doorstep.

“Thanks,” he said softly, smile small and quickly turning back, a red tinge starting from the tips of his ears.

Stiles managed to keep in the hopeful giggle until he’d closed the door and leaned against it.

Thanksgiving was probably saved.

~

Thanksgiving day seemed endless.

Stiles woke up early to start on several pies, all different flavours, and by the time he was done with them, it was time for Scott to arrive and set the table while he got started on the rest.

The list of things Stiles needed to do seemed to never get shorter, but Scott was a huge help, and since the moment he’d arrived Stiles had felt relieved and like things could go smoother from that moment on.

And everything did.

He managed to prepare everything he had planned, Scott helping here and there. Then finally every guest had started arriving, the Sheriff managing to get out of the extra shift at the last second and sitting down at the table still in his uniform.

The timer on the shiny new oven had just pinged, and Stiles was getting out the huge turkey when the doorbell ringed. Everyone had already arrived, and they were all too engrossed in the laughing and joking to hear it, so it was left to Stiles to open the door.

He pulled it open with one hand still in a mitten and holding the one that had just been around the other hand that was opening the door, and the person in front of him was nothing short of the most pleasant Thanksgiving surprise.

Derek stood there, a huge scarf wrapped around his neck and what looked like a pie dish in his hands; he looked small, smile insecure on his face and fingers wringing at the aluminium foil on the dish.

Stiles was quick to smile the brightest grin he could manage, sincerely glad at the unexpected guest and without even thinking about it, he wrapped Derek in a warm, tight hug. Then he realised what he’d done and pulled back, both their cheeks red, and when he did they briefly held meaningful eye contact, smiles dreamy on their faces and a little lost in their own world.

Stiles finally gestured Derek inside then, and as soon as he closed the door he shouted “You would never believe who just got here.” and with a warm hand on Derek’s shoulder, they both walked into the familiar environment of the living room.

Thanksgiving was a huge success that year, if the new relationship it had started was anything to go by.


End file.
